oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Rogues' Den
This is about the minigame. For information about the location, see Rogue's Den (location). The Rogue's Den is a minigame, where players have to go through a maze containing various traps and obstacles to reach a safe at the end. Players then use their thieving skills to try to open the safe to receive their loot. To enter the maze, a player must have at least level 50 Agility and level 50 Thieving. It is also recommended that Auto retaliate is turned off when playing Rogue's Den. Starting Off Rogue's Den is located under the Toad and Chicken Inn in Burthorpe. The fastest way to get there is by using a Games necklace to the Burthorpe Games Room basement, going up the stairs, leaving the castle outside, and then going southeast to the inn and down the trapdoor behind the bar. See Rogue's Den (location) for other means of getting there. To get inside the maze, the player must first speak to Brian O'Richard and get a Mystic Jewel. Other than the jewel, players cannot take any item into the maze (nothing equipped and nothing but the jewel in inventory). To use a bank to store their items, players may speak to Emerald Benedict, who can be found near the fire. Players can activate the Mystic Jewel while in the maze and can then choose to leave, being teleported back to the main room in the Rogue's Den. Obstacles : Map of the Rogue's Den maze Traps and dangerous obstacles are shown in yellow on the map. You immediately leave the maze if you trigger a trap or touch a dangerous obstacle. Traps can be disarmed by searching them; this uses up thieving points. Some traps can be run past or over without triggering them, without using up thieving points. However, only run a short distance (about 3-4 squares) at a time. Longer runs can trigger a trap. Less-dangerous obstacles are shown in green. You use up agility points when you pass these obstacles. They are not dangerous unless you run out of agility points, in which case you fail them and immediately leave the maze. When there's a choice between passing traps or obstacles, many players prefer to pass the obstacles. However, this strategy is risky for players with agility levels lower than about 54 or 55, as they can run out of agility points before they reach the final two pendulums that block access to the wall safes. Each pendulum requires 3 agility points, so watch your agility level and take some traps instead of obstacles when necessary to ensure having 6 agility points left. All doors in the maze are one-way: you can only pass them in one direction. This includes the doors to go to the viewing gallery and even includes the first door you use to enter the maze. Passageways, however, are two-way. Warnings: # All traps and obstacles on the main routes to the wall safes are marked on the map. The map, however, is not pixel-by-pixel accurate to the exact placement of the traps, so only use it as a guide. See the walkthrough below for a detailed guide of getting through the maze. # Some of the less-visible traps may have been missed in some of the more remote areas of the map, such as barely-visible floor or wall traps. Most, if not all, have been found. Map Notes: : 1) Floor traps of all sorts, including floor spikes and pressure pads. : 2) Spinning blades on pedestals (dangerous obstacles). : 3) Contortion bars (less-dangerous obstacles). : 4) Pendulums (less-dangerous obstacles). : 5) Wall traps. : 6) Ledges, either hand-hold ledges or "bridges" (both less-dangerous obstacles). : 7) Floor blades (less-dangerous obstacles). : 8) Areas patrolled by Rogue guards (dangerous obstacles). : 9) Moving blades hidden in walls (less-dangerous obstacles). : A) Entrance to the maze. : B) Locked doors. Players with level 80+ thieving can pick the locks of these doors. The two locked doors in the west part of the maze open up a shortcut that is considerably quicker than the standard route. : C) This room with spikes protruding from the floor can be seen from the viewing gallery but apparently is not connected to any other part of the maze. : D) Blinding powder, which can be used to temporarily blind rogue guards. : E) The three tiles marked in yellow on the map are either incorrect tiles (and will not open the mosaic door) or are trapped. : F) The tile marked in red on the map is the correct tile for the door. : G) The mosaic door, which opens when the correct tile is inserted. : H) Grill room. There is only one correct path through the grills (shown on the map). The room is not dangerous, however, as choosing the wrong grills only results in you having to find you way back to the starting grill and trying again. : I) The "room of death". If you are OK for agility points, go along either of the side walls (you will automatically jump out of the way of the moving blades hidden in the walls). If you are running low on agility, make your away across the floor traps (either searching them or running for short distances). Always avoid go near the spinning blades on the pedestals! : J) Eight wall safes, the objective of the maze. Open any one of them. : K) Two moving, spin-blade obstacles follow the path marked with yellow arrows on the map. The door in the western corridor blocks you from moving in the same direction as the spin blades. Instead, you must move in the directions indicated by the yellow arrows. You should run down these corridors and time you run to get into the side niches before a spin blade comes through. Note: These obstacles are not on the main path to get to the wall safes. You can take this route, but it is much longer to reach the safes this way. You do have to pass these obstacles if you want to get to the chest room. : L) Chest room. This room has many floor traps, so be careful. There are traps all next to the chest, but you can search a trap, disarm it, and have time to search the chest. However, be sure to search the trap to the front of the chest (the trap immediately west of the chest). Otherwise, when you go to search the chest, you will automatically move to this spot anyway. Almost all players regard the chest as a big waste of time, since it only yields 10 coins. : M) The gear door (not dangerous). You must solve a puzzle consisting of moving four gears to their correct positions for the door to open. You can keep trying as long as you like, and you can also just abandon the puzzle and go somewhere else without penalty. The gear door does not lead to any place interesting or rewarding. Walkthrough Objective The objective of this minigame is to get to the centre of the maze, without getting caught in any of the traps. With every trap disarmed, the player's thieving level is reduced by one, and similarly for every obstacle passed, the agility level is reduced by one. If either of these levels reach 0, the mini-game is over. This results in players being teleported back to the waiting room. Additionally, whilst in the maze, prayer is reduced to zero so that the Rapid Restore prayer cannot be used. Experience is gained depending on how far the player gets through the maze. Players may also get some loot at the end of the maze, when they are given a chance to crack open a safe. Agility, Thieving and Prayer stats are restored to their normal levels when the player leaves the game either via the gem, by being caught by a trap, or by successful completion. Tips and Tricks If players have run on, they can move over a maximum of 3 continuous floor/wall traps (squares) in one go without needing to disarm them. The traps do not need to be in a straight line (i.e. In a room, players have to run around a corner over the floor traps to exit it.) However, if players run over a blank square in the process (e.g. trap-blank-trap), or finish standing on a trap square, they will get hit. Using this trick, players can actually complete the whole maze without having a single Thieving level drained, maximising the player's chances of getting loot from the safe. Starting Off * Players start at the doorway, where they will be able to enter the maze. There are some Floor traps nearby. They can just pass these traps while runnung, without activating one. * To the west, there are some Contortion Bars. Players have to climb through these bars. * Players will reach a giant swinging Pendulum. They should jump through the pendulum by clicking across it. * Players will arrive at a room with dozens of floor traps. These traps do not need to be disarmed. They should just walk around the floor traps, and open the Grill to go into the next room. * Moving a little bit forward, they will notice that there are Wall Traps on the walls straight ahead. Run past the wall trap and stop before the floor traps. ** For players with Thieving level of 80+, there is a shortcut here. Players should picklock the southern door, and arrive at a room that is filled with Spinning Blades, and two obvious Floor Traps. Players will notice that their Thieving level will be reduced by 10. Further On * Players will arrive at a room with lots of Floor Traps again. The best route is through the south path. They should run to the west, and move on towards the next area. * There are Floor Traps here, run past them. * Players continue on from here, and should head west. Once there, they will notice a void with Ledges on both sides. These Ledges should be traversed across. * To the north are several Floor Blades. These blades are similar to the Pendulums encountered earlier. Players should jump across by clicking ahead of the blades. * Going forward, players will come across 4 Pendulums. They may pass through any one of the Pendulums. Upon getting through, they will reach another void with a Bridge to cross. * Players continue on until they reach an area with traps: Floor Traps and Wall Traps. They are advised to run past the wall traps, as there are only 2 of them, compared to the 4 floor traps. In the Midst of Things * If players have a Thieving level of 80+, they can now use a significant shortcut (which brings the player almost at the end of the maze) by picklocking the door on the east wall. These would reduce the Thieving level by 10. * However, those with lower thieving level will have take a longer route. Players need to keep going north until they reach an intersection. They should go east, then up north. Then, they should pass through a passage, and cross the Floor Blades. After crossing the blades, they should proceed north and pass through a second passage. * Once through, players need to walk north, east, and head south. Up ahead, there are some "nails" sticking out of walls. These are a different kind of Wall Traps. These six traps can all be disarmed, similar to the Wall Traps encountered earlier. However, there is a way where players only have run past it without disarming anything. Players can run past the first 2 and walk diagonally across the other traps. ** A square indicates where the player should move to avoid the Wall Traps. * Players then will need to go through a passage, and open the Grill. They should go east from here, but beware of the Spinning Blade. If a player gets hit by this, they will be sent back (to the waiting room). They should go around the Spinning Blade, and traverse the Ledge across the void. * After traversing the Ledge, players will reach an area with 4 Wall Traps. They should disarm them, and proceed through the traps. The End is Nigh * The following room is filled with Floor Blades. Players only have to jump over one Floor Blade, thus saving an Agility level. * Players should go forth, reaching a room with 4 tiles on the floor. There is only 1 correct tile (and the correct one is circled in the image.) The other tiles are either the wrong ones, or have a trap on them. Players proceed to the door, then click to open up a "puzzle". They can then click on the correct tile (in the image), and the door will open. * In the next room, players will notice a mini maze full of Grill doors. Players have to go to the end of this maze in a certain way, or else some doors would not open for them. * Players should trek on, and they will encounter more traps: 3 Wall Traps. They should run past the traps, and proceed. * Players will be arrive at a Grill door. They should open the door, and continue on. Next, they will encounter some Floor Traps. Players should run past them, and proceed to open another Grill door further down. Again, players will encounter more Floor Traps to be run past. Finally, players will reach the swinging Pendulum. They can just jump through it by clicking ahead. * After passing the pendulum, players should continue on until they reach a narrow path. Here, there is a hard-to-see Floor Trap. Players could run past this trap. The Finishing Line * Players should take the eastern path, and run past the first 2, then the last Floor Trap. * Further ahead is a room with 4 Spinning Blades, and lots of Floor Traps. To proceed, players must run to the middle of the room, past the first 2 floor traps, then run over the last 2 floor traps. * After players have passed the room with the Spinning Blades, they should keep following the path until players are able to see 2 "red dots" on their minimap. These are Blinding powder, used to distract the Rogue guards in the area ahead. There are 2 guards patrolling 2 different paths, and players are required to go through one of these paths to proceed. * Players should take either one of these powders, and use it on one of the guards. Players are advised NOT to get too close to the guards, as these guards might notice and bring them back to the waiting room. If successful, a cutscene will follow showing the player running out and throwing the Blinding powder at the guard. Once the guard is dazed, players should quickly run through the path being patrolled by the blinded guard. * Players should get pass the 2 Pendulums by clicking ahead of these. Once pass these pendulums, players will arrive in an area with four wall safes embedded in a central column. * As player can see, they lost only 1 thieving level in the complete maze. Cracking the Safe * Players should proceed to crack any one of the safes. Those with higher Thieving level (after the reductions in the maze) have better chances of getting loot from the safe. * When players try to crack the safe, one of these 3 scenarios might happen: ** Players trigger a trap, and get "nothing". ** Players crack the safe, and receive a Rogue Kit. ** Players crack the safe, and receive a piece of Rogue armour. * Once players have tried cracking the safe (either successfully or unsuccessfully), they are sent back to the waiting room. Brian will reward the player with some experience in Thieving and Agility. * Note: Players must repeat the maze to obtain the full Rogue armour, and additional Rogue Kits. Video Below is a video of the maze, the video speed is 200%. thumb|300px|left|Rogue's den maze guide at 200% Rewards * Experience for Agility and Thieving based on the progress through the maze. * Rogue Kit - transforms into a spade, chisel, rope, or tinderbox. The kit is stackable, and can be useful for quests and Treasure trails. * Full Rogue armour - untradable, but can be stored in a Player-owned House. They add +26 to all Defence bonuses. Rogue Armour * Rogue's Mask (+5 Defence) * Rogue's Body (+10 Defence) * Rogue's Trousers (+7 Defence) * Rogue's Gloves (+2 Defence) * Rogue's Boots (+2 Defence) Trivia * Brian O'Richard is based on the British television actor, Richard O'Brien who in the past hosted a popular UK game show The Crystal Maze. He often played a harmonica while contestants were doing the puzzles. Brian O'Richard alludes to this by asking you to search for his harmonica when you first speak to him. The idea that Brian's 'Mummsie' owns the Rouges Den is also taken from the same TV show. * Players can store a Rogue armour set in their Player-owned houses. * The Rogue kits could come in handy when players are doing a new quest. Without knowing what to bring, these kits can be transformed into useful items for the quest. * Players who wish to bank their items before entering the maze can do so by talking to Emerald Benedict. * The minigame can be used to recharge Prayer points. Prayer is reduced to 0 when entering the maze but is restored to the player's full prayer upon leaving the maze. For example a player having only 2 prayer points out of 50 when starting the maze will have 50 points after leaving the maze. Since players can leave the maze at any time, the maze can thus serve like a secret altar for players in the Burthorpe area. * It is worth noting that in PVP worlds, the bank in Rogue's den is not considered a safe spot. * If players examine the ledges in the maze they will read: "It's a long way down." This could be a reference to the Discovery channel series, Long Way Down. * If a player exits during the knob puzzle and reuses it, they will see the order of the knobs being turned, ussually only 3 moves. By doing these in reverse order you solve the puzzle. * Emerald Benedict could be a reference to Benedict Arnold, a British loyalist during the Revolutionary War. See also * Minigames * Thieving * Agility * Burthorpe * Rogue's Den (location) Category:Minigames